Dunan
| status= Dissolved Day 11 | challenges= 2 | lowestplacingmember= 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 (22/24) | highestplacingmember= Jadedgeekgirl & LúdicoManao (Runner Ups) | flagimage= | insigniaimage= | buffimage= }} , aka the Beauty tribe, is one of the three starting tribes on . Their color is pink. Known for their strong social game, a strong likability & using that likability to manipulate people into doing what they want. Original * Zannabanna, also known as "Boo", from . His original tribe, Toliara, dominated the pre-merge, knocking down the Atsimo tribe down to three people. His social game kept him safe for the majority of the game until final 8, when the winner deemed him a threat and he came in 8th place. * Jadedgeekgirl, also known as "Sarah", from . Playing under the radar at first, she aligned herself with bigger targets and did well in challenges, which allowed her to make merge. However, when her alliance with the winner Alex fractured after the Touchy Subjects challenge & she was taken out at the final 7. * Bjorntobealive, also known as "Bjorn", from . He is known for having a strong social and strategic game. When the tribes merged he ended up on the bottom, with his closest ally, due a former tribemate flipping on them and pagonging his tribe out. He managed to reach final 3 because of his strong social game and strategic mindset. However, the eventual winner, Tyler ended his game on Day 38. * AlmightyTodd, also known as "Zane", from . He is known for having strong social interactions with his tribe mates and having an intense rivalry turned friendship with Tom. At Final Tribal Council, he used his strong social skills to state a strong case for himself, but ended up coming in 2nd place. He did, however, earn himself the Player of The Season award. * 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88, also known as "Jace", from & . Originally starting on the doomed Gechii tribe, he managed to quickly take control of his tribe by using his social game to gain everyone's trust. At the dissolve, he then joined Bayartai, where he continued to his strong challenge prowess and social game to make merge, but he was quickly recognized as a huge threat. He managed to make final 4, but when his closest ally, Kaeden, deemed him too threatening, he was eliminated on Day 38. He returned in Chile, with a much more aggressive & messy gameplay. Going on an immunity run, he managed to make Final Tribal Council, only to lose to Seth in a 5-3 vote, coming in 2nd. * LúdicoManao, also known as "Nuno", from . Known for his excellent social gameplay and being one of the leaders in the powerful Perosa alliance, which controlled the majority of the game. His control was challenged by Domonique at the merge's double tribal, where the Perosa alliance fractured apart. He was eventually taken out at final 5 for his strong challenge performance and social gameplay. * NotLiam, also known as "Liam", from . Known as one of the leaders of Variara, along with Lindsay, he was often the clutch player in for them in multiple challenges. He went to Perosa after Variara was dissolved and formed close relationships with Nuno & Domonique, which gave him a solid spot in the powerful Perosa alliance. That added to his stellar challenge performance, made him a target at merge, where the alliance eventually took him out at the final 8. * Diego Antonio, also known as "Diego", from . Known for being being a major part of the cross tribal alliance in his season and use his strong social game to form relationships to keep the target off his back until the merge. When it was seen his relationships could make make him a strong contender for winning the game, he was voted out at final 8. Tribe History Gallery Trivia Category:Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Skye Islands Tribes Category:Pink Tribes Category:Dissolved Tribes